


Snowflakes, Friendship and Warm Winter Cheer

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2014 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mention of Kurt/Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: 2014 Advent drabbles: Prompt 1 -Relaxing by the FireKurt finds an old friend in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Advent Drabbles 2014 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Snowflakes, Friendship and Warm Winter Cheer

Christmas in New York last year had been miserable. Between the job as an elf and the Naughty Santa and then his Dad coming and bringing Blaine…yeah, it rather sucked. When Blaine decided that he was taking off to LA and Disneyland with Cooper, instead of spending Christmas with Kurt…their first real Christmas together, their first Christmas as an engaged couple…Kurt decided that New York and Christmas was cursed. He simply was not in the mood to chance anything more going wrong with the year. When his dad decided that he was going to take Carole to Florida because he didn’t think she could handle a Christmas in Ohio without Finn and that he thought it would be best if it were just the two of them together for Christmas that year, Kurt decided that that was fine by him (after doing at least five hundred bucks worth of damage as he threw skin care products around his room…next time he decided to rage in such a manner he was using Rachel’s stuff in Rachel’s room).

Kurt decided to go the last place anyone would ever guess. Isabelle helped. 

The fireplace was huge, there were comfortable chairs filling the great open sitting area. The lodge was incredible. Through the large fluffy looking snowflakes that fell past the huge windows, Kurt could see people heading out to ski and coming back in from the slopes. There was a skating rink at the base and to the left of what he assumed was a bunny hill. Everything was white and it was truly a winter wonderland outside. Kurt didn’t actually plan on heading out the door at all. He had a book that he’d been meaning to find time to read since last May and his IPod ready to play, loaded with all the music he couldn’t enjoy while in the apartment because others didn’t approve of it.

“Kurt Hummel?” He heard from behind him.

Kurt turned to look towards the voice and then smiled when a blond head of hair bobbed into his sight.

“Jeff! How are you?” Kurt asked.

“Great, actually. I’m here with my family. All my siblings are still up on the mountain. I didn’t go out at all. Trying to get rid of a lingering cold I picked up at college.”

“I never did hear where you ended up,” Kurt said.

“I’m at Yale, for Architecture. I love it so far.”

Kurt smiled. “I can see that. I bet you are brilliant at it. How’s Nick?”

Jeff sighed. “I haven’t heard from him since we graduated. He has a new step-mom, she decided we were too close, unnaturally so. He has to play nice until he is 21, then he gets the trust from his mother and won’t have to depend on his father for things. I just have to hope and pray that he doesn’t forget about me in that time or change his mind.”

“The same step-mom from when I attended Dalton? I thought she liked you two hanging out. Everyone could see how well you two just belong with each other.”

“Candice did. This is Janet. She’s new. Number six since his mom died when he was four.”

“I am so glad my dad didn’t even date until I was well into my teens.” Kurt said.

“I heard about your step-brother. We are all very sorry. I mean, I guess some of us weren’t really happy with him and how he treated you, but we all remember how hard you were trying to make things right and how he did step up for your glee club Blaine’s senior year and it has to be hard. Are you here with your dad and step-mom?”

“No. They decided to go to Florida. I would have made things too hard and so was not invited.” Kurt said, hoping not too much bitterness was seeping into his voice.

“You are kidding, right?” Jeff asked. “I mean I guess I just figured you’d want your family together for those first holidays, you know? Oh…sorry.”

“No, I agree. “ Kurt said.

“Is Blaine around?” Jeff asked.

“No, Blaine decided to go to LA to see Cooper. Cooper scored tickets for Disneyland in some contest and decided to ask Blaine if he wanted to go, so Blaine went. It’s Christmas at Disneyland, how could he pass that up?”

Jeff scowled. “I thought you two were engaged.”

“We are. I still don’t rank as high as Disneyland and Cooper, though.” Kurt said.

“So you are here all alone?” Jeff asked.

Kurt nodded. “And I am determined not to let being lonely get me down. That is why I am here…someplace completely not like anyplace anyone would expect me. I have some books and a fake ID and plan to enjoy the peace.”

“And the outdoors.”

“Not so much.” Kurt said.

“You cannot be here and not enjoy some of the outdoor activities offered Kurt. I know you at least skate.”

“Jeff, it’s cold outside. In fact, it’s rather frightful.” Kurt said. “And the fire is so delightful.”

Jeff laughed.

“Do you still like shopping?” Jeff asked.

Kurt laughed. “Of course.”

“You do at least one outside activity with me while we are here together and I’ll go shopping with you. There is a lot of good shopping around as well. Nice outlet malls, high name stores…”

Kurt laughed again. “All right. Deal. I’m here for a week and this is my second day, what about you?”

“Five days and we got here today. I will warn you, we might have company. My oldest sister is here with her family…that means rug rats…and I am on youngest sibling duty in two days.”

“I thought you had brothers,” Kurt said.

“I do. I have one who graduated the year before you attended Dalton, Cameron. There is a sister older than that by four years. That is Nicole and she is the one with kids. I have a younger brother who is five years younger than I am and then the twins, who are nine…boy and girl. I have no idea why my folks thought they needed more kids after Weston, honestly, but they did. I don’t think anyone was ever recovered from Kadin and Kylie’s entrance into the world. Then my sister has three tots…all in a row…ages 6, 5 and 4. There is never any time to even breathe when they are about.” Jeff said.

Kurt laughed. “I didn’t realize your family was so large. Most the time I think I would have liked an honest to goodness little brother or sister. I mean, I didn’t mind having Finn as a brother in the long run, it was just hard sometimes…we were both so used to being the only children and the way things ran in our individual homes that combining wasn’t easy. But a little sister or brother who was mine from the start…I think it would have been nice.”

“Well, you can borrow mine for a few days.” Jeff said. “I’ll gladly share. What are you up to now? Waiting for anyone or anything?”

Kurt smiled and shook his head. “No, just sitting and enjoying the calm and peace and relaxing in front of the fire. Would you like to join me?”

“I’d love to; we could chat and catch up some more. I’ll be right back.”

Kurt smiled and turned his attention to the book in his hand. He placed it into the satchel at his feet and moved his IPod to it as well. The seat next to him dipped as Jeff sat beside him. “Mulled wine?” Jeff asked, handing a glass to Kurt.

“How?” Kurt asked, accepting the glass.

“I have my brother’s ID and we look a whole lot alike still. Here’s to old friends made new.” Jeff toasted.

“And to a pleasant holiday with even more pleasant company.” Kurt added.

“Cheers,” was said in unison and both laughed. The conversation was easy and flowed like they’d been best of friends forever instead of mainly just sort of friends with a Blaine buffer like Dalton really had been and Kurt spent a few moment regretting that he hadn’t made a larger effort in getting to know the other boys outside of the Warblers and without Blaine has his anchor to it all.

Hours later Jeff’s mom hunted him down. Kurt didn’t even have a chance to be lonely for his vacation. Anytime he even looked like he might be feeling lonely Jeff or a sibling was there to cheer him up and he never ate dinner alone. 

Seven years later, Jeff’s littlest brother spoke about how his brother Jeff and new brother-in-law Nick wouldn’t be married without the help of their dear friend Kurt, who had been relocated and reintroduced into their lives at the very lodge where Nick and Jeff were married. Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled while Cameron wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him. Cameron waited until Jeff and Nick had left on their honeymoon the next day before proposing to Kurt in front of the rest of the family. Jeff called later and told Kurt the only reason he wasn’t mad he missed it was that Kadin lived streamed it to Nick and Jeff and he couldn’t be happier for a new brother.


End file.
